


Want

by citrusorgans



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusorgans/pseuds/citrusorgans
Summary: i heard yall wanna fuck the twink cop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is some crazy self-indulgence so i hope you have as much fun reading it as i did writing it.

The metal chair chilled your skin and kept you from getting comfortable in the bleak interrogation room. Your fingers tapped an irregular beat on the table you were handcuffed to. Minutes ticked by as you figured the cops were camped behind their two-way mirror, inspecting and picking apart every little movement you made.  
You glanced at the stack of papers laying on the table. The manila folder emblazoned with the Detroit Police Department insignia glared at you. Your curiosity of its contents allowed no satisfaction, as you could probably guess at what it contained. The gist of what you assumed to be a dry and impartial report on your very reason for detainment could be surmised in three points:

Insurance Fraud

Arson

Resisting Arrest

You felt a muscle twitch in your eyebrow as you looked at anything but the warrant for your arrest. The red glow of LEDs reflected circles of burning color on the chilling grey of the surrounding room. You suspected the atmosphere was intended to stress a suspect into confessing, though you wouldn’t be so easy. They wouldn’t get to you. You were stronger than that.

 

After a long while, there was a soft whoosh of the door opening smoothly. Your eyes focused on the approaching figure. Tall and slender, the man with dark eyes entered the room with calculated grace. As your gaze caught the flicker of a small blue light ingrained in the man’s temple, you smirked.

“Well, what do I owe the pleasure?” You relaxed into the chair as the android pulled out the seat across from you. “DPD’s golden robo-boy. I thought you were just a legend.”

The detective had no response to this. He settled himself in the chair and rested his elbows casually on the table. Connor didn’t look at the case files sitting next to him; he had probably scanned all the information he needed within a blink of a perfectly crafted eye. 

He stared at you, no doubt analyzing you in the same manner. You shifted your weight forward as his gaze never faltered. Leaning in and straightening your spine, you challenged his diagnostic with a subtle pull of your eyebrow.

This movement caused the smallest smirk to grace the symmetrical alignment of the android’s face. He liked that. Connor’s attitude quickly returned to normal, but not before you felt satisfaction in seeing a dash of humanity behind that cold exterior. 

After a moment of his piercing attention, Connor spoke.

“There are fragments of your DNA littered across the city at seven known locations of arson.”

You didn’t respond, you knew better. He continued.

“All witnesses reported seeing a figure matching your description at each location both before and after the fires took place.” The android’s movements as he spoke were organic and smooth. You followed the shifts of his shoulders as he recited the facts. “And you had just filed for a sizable amount of insurance on your house, which, coincidentally, was the last known building to be burned to the ground.” During his talk, Connor had taken a quarter out of his jacket pocket. He flicked it in the air and caught it with calculated precision. An interesting tick that held your attention longer than necessary.

“You have no alibi, no lawyer, and no conceivable way out of this.” He caught the coin between his fingers, never breaking eye contact with you. “So why not confess?”  
You stared back at this marvel of mankind. A perfect specimen designed to categorize and solve every conceivable outcome of any situation. You noted the details in the irises of his eyes. They were indiscernible from those of a human. 

As you tilted your head and let the silence linger on a while longer, you gave Connor another brief examination, as if admiring the curve of his jaw held as much importance as the android’s impeccable analyzations.

“Why are you here doing this?” Not that you minded being questioned by such a fascinating stranger. “You were programmed to hunt androids. Is my case really that challenging that it warrants your capabilities?”

Connor slipped into the topic unphased, allowing your digression with patience. “The duties initially programmed into my system have become irrelevant since the passing of the recent Android Emancipation Act. Limiting my occupation to catching only violent androids seemed like a waste of my abilities. The DPD decided to entrust me with a broader variety of casework. “So here we are.” He caught the quarter in his right hand. “Human.” He pointed to you with the fingers holding the coin. “Arsonist.” He tapped your file with the same hand.

You clicked your tongue as the android successfully maneuvered around your deflection.

“So, you were demoted.”

Connor tapped the edge of his coin. “I wouldn’t say that, no.”

“No, no, of course not. Forgive my curiosity.” You rolled your index finger against the pad of your thumb. “Connor, Model RK800. Detroit’s first android detective, and state of the art prototype. It’s hard not to hear rumors, especially under the current political climate. I’d heard about the rise of Jericho,” Connor made no reaction, “And how you betrayed the Detroit Police to aid in a terrorist movement.”

“Those were hostile and confusing times for everyone. The irregularity of my loyalty to my initial programming was under consideration.”

“Because you became a deviant.”

Connor twisted the coin between his fingers. “Androids have come to prefer the term ‘liberated,’ as of late.”

“Still, you betrayed your side.” You searched the android’s face for any sort of tell. “Yet for some reason, you’re still here. You’re working for the same people who controlled you. If you really were ‘liberated,’ as you claim, then why stay? Is this a decision you made on your own or is it a leftover from your oppressive programming?” You leaned forward, daring to encroach on his space just a little further. “Surely a freed man would be capable of choosing his own profession. Don’t you have dreams and aspirations like everyone else? Is this really what you want? Do you even _feel_ want?”

For a moment Connor continued to stare at you. He was doing it again, analyzing you. You noted the steady beat of the LED on the side of his head. It showed no sign of disturbance, and that infuriated you. His long, dragging silence was punctuated by an exhale of air, a chuckle, if you weren’t mistaken. The bastard grinned and leaned back in his chair.

“I think you’re looking a bit far into things. I like my job.” Connor put it plainly. He was a tough one. It would have to take something more to break through that shell.

“And forgive me,” He returned the coin to his jacket pocket with a subtle flourish. “But I think you’re forgetting which one of us is being interrogated.” 

This was said with a smirk that was more obvious than the ones he had held back. This time it was intentional, a way to get under your skin.

Now he reached for the folder. He leafed through the pages he didn’t need to read and skimmed through lines of a report already ingrained in his circuitry. You were sure he did this for the sole purpose of shifting conversational dominance. He effectively shut down any psychological progress you had been making without even batting an eye. He was back in control.

“Where were you the night of the twelfth?” He did not look up from the papers.

You leaned back into the chair. “You know where.”

“Setting fire to an ex’s house?”

“No. You know where I really was.”

“Do I?” The android’s voice quipped with mocking naivete.

“You do.” You crossed your arms. “And I’m not admitting to a crime I did not commit.”

“The evidence says otherwise,” Connor flipped a page.

“And your intuition should be telling you the truth,” You responded. “If you actually can overlook your programming.”

“Hard to overlook something based on fact.” 

“Then try harder. You already have more information than you’re letting on.” You stared at the single strand of his hair curling out of place. “You know I had a partner and you know he was looking for a way to get back at me.”

Connor’s focus remained on the papers.

“You’ve trapped me here to get that information out of me, but you know it’s pointless. You know I won’t talk, and you know why. If you really are as smart as you think you are, you know it’s not just your handsome face that’s keeping me coy.” You lingered on the implication.

The light at Connor’s temple flickered. He finally looked up at you, with an expression you couldn’t quite read.

“Figure it out,” You leaned forward, holding steady eye contact. “And I’ll be waiting for you to call me. You’ll apologize for locking me in this depressing place,” You gave a slight tilt to your head. “And you will beg me for forgiveness.”

The corner of Connor’s mouth quirked up in sync with the loading blip of his LED. He quirked an eyebrow. He took in one final scan of your appearance with a curious look on his face. The android’s eyes trailed your form with something you could mistake for intrigue. His attention was back to your face before you could guess at what gears were turning over in his mind. 

“Well,” Connor straightened his posture and stood up from the chair. “I guess you’ll be hearing from me soon.” 

And with that, he turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connor is a bottom but bryan dechart is a top so here we are.

His call never came. A week had passed, and your enduring hours holed up in a motel room were nothing short of boring. Your house destroyed, with nothing to fill your day but paranoid precautions as your ex-partner roamed free with the insurance money he stole from you and vendetta against your existence. You were starting to miss that interrogation room.

What came instead, was a knock at your motel door. It was late, and you hadn’t expected the chiseled brow of the android detective to grace your doorframe at such a scandalous hour of the night.

“I didn’t realize the Detroit Police made house calls.” You crossed your arms and leaned against the frame, clad in a robe you determined to be just the right amount of revealing.

Connor nodded in greeting. “Oh, I assure you, we do. But in graver situations than this.”

“So, you’ve brought good news?” This method, you determined upon seeing the pleasantly sculpted wave of his hair reflecting moonlight, was preferable to a phone call.

“Yes,” Connor reported. “I looked into the leads you provided us. Though they were tough to decipher, we were able to track down the location of your partner. We confirmed the fabrication of your signatures on the insurance forms and identified the body double hired to take your place at the crime scenes. I came to offer you an apology,” Connor gave a small bow of his head. “Per your request.”

“Thank you,” You grinned, charmed by the android’s sense of humor.

“Normally, I would be expected to advise someone in your position to go into witness protection, but the fight our officers had to endure just to arrest you leads me to believe you’re capable of protecting yourself.”

“That doesn’t sound like the safest bit of advice to give an innocent civilian.” You bit the smile forming on your lips. “Are you advising against your programming, detective?”

“I might be,” Connor smirked. His expression never betrayed his air of professionalism, though you felt the underlying surge of some other feeling. A velvety subtext to his formal posture.

“Since becoming liberated, I have made many decisions that would otherwise conflict with the rigidity of my instructions. While wrong, in the technical sense, certain thoughts and actions have felt like the correct thing to pursue. I suppose what humans would consider instinctual behavior has thrown a metaphorical wrench into my somewhat-literal gears.”

You chuckled.

“And I wouldn’t have allowed your prying in the interrogation room under normal circumstances. However,” The android adjusted the cuff of his jacket. “The points you were making left me …curious.”

Your eyebrows raised “Did they, now?”

“Specifically, about my decisions based on personal motivation instead of probability of success to an assigned duty. My liberation has brought me to find satisfaction in indulging the former.”

“So,” The android’s analytical prattle was beginning to dull your interest. You decided to cut the bullshit. “You can feel satisfaction.”

“Yes,” Connor responded sharply. “I do feel emotions, and I certainly feel… want.” The android’s lips curled around the word as if finally discovering it. “If that’s what you’ve been wondering.”

“I was.”

“Why do you have a fixation on what I’m feeling?”

“Because I felt something when I met you. It’s only fair of me to wonder if you felt it, too.”

“I’m feeling it now, if you’re wondering that.”

“I wasn’t.”

“No?”

“I don’t have to.” You angled your head. “You’re standing far too close for it to be a mystery.”

Connor laughed at that. A genuine laugh that sparked a whole new set of emotions inside you. He had a perfect smile.

“Why did you come to see me tonight, detective?”

“Would you like the truth?” 

You nodded without hesitation. 

Connor’s grin remained, though it took on a different form. “I’m interested to see where our interrogation would have led, had we not been observed.”

“Yes, there is something about being watched through a two-way mirror that really kills the mood.”

“And exactly what mood was that, again?”

“I believe I had touched a strand of your _want_.” You let the edge of your robe slip off your shoulder. “It was a shame to cut that exploration so short. I was beginning to enjoy the feel of it.”

“You might have a second chance to grasp it.”

“Can I offer you a nightcap?” You watched the way Connor’s eyes traced the line of your bare shoulder, then met your gaze as quickly as he had broken it. 

“You know I don’t drink.” 

A peculiar way to put it. A human response. Playful, reserved. Was this to make you feel comfortable? Falling into the role neither one of you would admit to performing?

“Then, detective, by all means,” With a sidestep, you opened the door wide enough to reveal your bed, where it stood empty in the darkness of your private room. “Let’s explore those wants of yours.”

He dragged out a long and tempted gaze at the sheets you had been lying in. “Another curious phrase has stuck in my memory since the last time we talked.” Connor met your eyes. “I believe you mentioned…” The android took a step dangerously close to you. “…begging.” 

Connor’s smirk sent a jolt of longing through your body.

“Now that would be a sight to see.” Your eyes followed the pattern of freckles on his intricately detailed skin. Your gaze fell to his lips, back into his deep brown eyes that radiated more emotion than he intended to let on.

“Indeed.” Connor’s hand raised to loosen his tie at a deliberate pace. “You’ll look wonderful on your knees.” 

 

The blue light against the android’s temple glowed in the dark of your motel room. Connor shut the door carefully behind him, following your steps until the two of you stood to face each other before the bed with weighted intention. He moved to you so smoothly you felt his presence seamlessly meld into yours. He radiated a warmth that you inhaled with a deep, deserving breath. The space between you hung heavy with tension.

The android’s hand pressed delicately against your cheek. He tilted his head slowly, savoring the looks he stole to your eyes then down to your parted lips. Your heartbeat thudded as he remained so tantalizingly close.

“Detective,” You found your voice with some difficulty.

“Call me Connor.” He replied, meeting your gaze again. You were close enough to admire the length of his eyelashes.

“Connor,” You corrected gently. “Do you plan on teasing me all night?” The millimeter of distance between your bodies was hard to bear. 

“That depends,” He breathed against your lips.

“On what?” You whispered, holding your ground.

“On how much fun it is.” The android grinned and pressed his lips against yours in finality. 

Connor kissed you with slow, deepening movements. His other hand cradled the back of your head, as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He ran a hand through your hair. He was being considerate, but not cautious. He pulled your body against him with confidence and finesse. 

While you fought the urge to grab him by the hair and plunge your tongue down his throat, you were curious as to how far he was willing to explore. You were happy to let him lead. When you glided your hand down the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, he took your ear between his teeth. He didn’t bite, and instead, choose to delicately trace his tongue down your neck. 

You shuddered against the sensation and pulled against the base of his skull. He caught you in another kiss, this one longer and deeper. You pressed into him encouragingly. You needed to have him as close as possible. When a moan escaped you, Connor pulled back, separating your lips. 

You let out a shameful whine, leaning forward to return to the kiss, but the android’s attention was back to your neck. He never bit you, still. He played and sucked at your skin until he had coaxed out another embarrassing whimper.

When he chuckled against your skin, you realized he knew exactly what he was doing.

You wouldn’t let him win that easily. 

You grabbed the edge of his jacket, tugging it off his shoulders. You exposed his bare chest as his hand removed the remainder of your robe. He grabbed and groped at your body while you undid his belt. You pawed at his groin, successfully earning a moan from Connor that you hadn’t expected to sound so desperate. You nibbled at his collarbone in response, and in a sudden movement, your legs were wrapped around Connor’s waist as he lifted you from the ground. 

Pressing your body against him, Connor kissed at every bit of your face. You fell back onto the bed, where he positioned himself on top of your naked body. Straddling your hips, Connor leaned back. He stared at you, lips parted and flushed as he breathed heavily. It was then that he reached up and removed his tie. He grabbed one of your wrists and pulled it delicately above your head. His movements were more savoring than careful. With the same flow, your other wrist was brought up to press against the headboard.

You watched the android’s face with enamored bewilderment as he wrapped the silk of his tie to bind them together. He tugged them tightly, and you gasped. Connor’s shirt remained disheveled and his belt undone. He took in the sight of you enjoying the sensation of his pulsing desire rolling into your hips. 

You wondered, for a moment, as Connor’s leaned to graze his teeth beneath your ear, if these actions were a subset of his programming. His movements, which you expected to be robotic and sharp, we organic with feeling and emotion, with the same irregularities you would find in a human partner. Surely this perfect machine had access to an infinite amount of resources for reference, but how much of what Connor did to you now was an algorithm?

But the way Connor’s mouth moved around yours, not with impossible perfection, but with animalistic urgency, quickly dismissed those worries. No algorithm could make you want him this badly. You let go of your analytical curiosities and fell into the hypnotic sensation of his body grinding against you. You ignored the logistics and enjoyed the experience he was leading you through. All that mattered was his hands grabbing at your skin with worshipping ferocity. 

Connor trailed the line of your body with his mouth. The kisses he placed on your chest brought a wave of pleasure through your veins. You twitched as his tongue played at your nipple and glided down your stomach. With captivated desire, you realized his next move. The android kissed at the small patch of hair at your pelvic bone. You sucked in air through your teeth when Connor’s lips met his destination. His mouth worked you slow and gentle, tempting quivers through your body and down to your hips.

The tether at your wrists held back your shivering limbs. Connor’s tongue dragged out a long and emphatic moan from the back of your throat. Between your thighs, he grinned against you and kept working your sensitive areas in building succession. He licked and teased and brought a growing warmth coursing through your body. He tilted his head, drawing out your reactions as they increased in desperation the farther his tongue wandered.

“Connor…” You breathed, wishing to run your fingers through his perfect hair. “Connor, please…”

The android continued without pause, tilting his jaw to follow the pattern of your bucking hips. His hands gripped at your sides, keeping your thrusts under control. As you felt your orgasm build with each flick of his tongue, you wanted more. You needed to feel him, all of him.

“Connor, I want—” You inhaled a sharp breath as his mouth sucked at your skin. “ _I need you…_ ” 

You tugged against your restraints, arms growing sore from the effort. The android looked up at you from his work, dark eyes heavy with lust. You whined, at the end of your rope. “Fuck me, please.”

Connor’s mouth slipped from its methodical pattern, much to your devastation. The android rose from your hips. “You are in no position to be making demands.” 

He stared you down with immoral intention while he unzipped his pants. With a soft inhale, he ran a hand along the length of his member, letting you watch in breathless anticipation. 

You felt your body ache for his presence. Your hips quivered as he teased you with each stroke of his cock. You moaned and whimpered his name, shamelessly exposing just how much power he had over you. When he stood at full erect, he leaned to kiss you deeply. His mouth trailed down your jawline until he sucked at your neck. You cried out as his teeth sunk into your skin, finally satisfying that need.

He held your wrists down with one hand and stroked himself with the other. The android tempted you, rubbing the tip of his shaft against your entrance. You groaned at the tease. You writhed against him, and the grip around your bounds tightened. He kept you in place, ensuring the delay of your satisfaction.

Before you could protest, his arm slipped around your waist, and he flipped you over in one authoritative motion. He lined the curve of your spine with kisses. His hands rested at your hips as he entered you slowly. You bit back a groan as his full length slid into at an agonizingly slow pace. You thrust your hips back up into him, demanding an increase of speed, but the android held you firmly captive. He tortured you with steady pumps, enjoying each noise you made in longing. 

“Please,” You found your voice between the moans. “Connor, please…”

“Please, what?” The android kissed at your ear.

“Faster, …please.” You hated him for turning you into this pathetic, needy mess.

“Well, because you asked so nicely…” 

You let out a lilting cry as Connor slammed into you fully. He thrust into you vigorously, the movements bringing you closer to your desperate release. His hand slid around to your front, working at the places shooting pure pleasure through your body. The sensation brought an overwhelming tightness as he laid into you from behind.

He wrapped his arm around you, holding you close, his heavy breath hitting your ear. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the glow of his LED, a reminder that the person doing this to you was not human, though the passion he fucked you with showed otherwise. You turned to kiss him, cherishing the taste of his tongue and feeling of his cock inside you. 

“Connor,” You whimpered, earning a moan from the android. You repeated his name, and each time his thrusts became more insistent. You kept calling out to him, loving the reaction it won you. He growled and bit and kissed and thrust, and you found yourself losing all control. Your climax rose out of you, screaming his name the entire time. The android was soon to follow, his movements shaking with desperation until he came inside you with a long, deserving groan.

His grip around your waist loosened, and his lips quivered against your shoulder. He pulled out of you delicately and kissed you wonderfully. You rolled onto your back as Connor removed himself from on top of you. He loosened the tie around your wrists as you admired the beads of sweat clinging to the white of his half-fastened shirt.  
He fell onto the bed next to you, closing his eyes. He laid his arm to rest against his forehead as he caught his breath. His hair had become mussed, and his face was rosy with exhaustion. The light at his temple returned to a steady pulse.

You enjoyed seeing him like this. Raw and human. 

“Feeling satisfied?” You asked.

He kissed you again. “Feeling everything.”


End file.
